


Golden Lotus Lover

by xieeliann



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xieeliann/pseuds/xieeliann
Summary: You and jin ling celebrating your birthday ( modern au )ps, JL is 18+ like reader !
Relationships: reader x jin ling
Kudos: 6





	Golden Lotus Lover

**Author's Note:**

> happy bday xuan uwu

It began like any other day, rising from the bed , taking off the sheets, and yawning. Then getting other needed stuff done. However,, today was special. It was your birthday!!

Jin ling is knocking on your door, you open it and are recieved with him kissing you on the cheek. You blush and smile. 

"Jin ling~"

He smiles, and pats your head. 

"I am here, my dear."   
You nod, happy he could be- you look down and notice he's holding a bag. 

He notices your staring and says "Its your present and cake." 

your eyes sparkle, he chuckles. 

"I'll feed the cake to you." 

He puts the bag to the counter and takes out the cake, using the spoon he put new in the bag, he scooped up a part of cake and presses it to your lips, which open and you eat the cake. Its moist and rich of flavor. 

This gets repeated a bit, before you pull the spoon away, grabs jin ling by the arm, moving him closer to you, and you two kiss on the lips. Both of you blush deeply.


End file.
